Unwanted Changes
by Dementia Spade
Summary: Raven was never comfortable in the spotlight, But her blooming Romance with Beast boy and the threat of a new, Jealous enemy makes things a bit more complicated then she likes.
1. Fightin' The Good Fight

Just a quick FYI, I don't own teen titans or anything... sooo yes. =]

* * *

Fightin' the Good Fight

Beast boy rubbed his hands together nervously as he stood outside of Raven's door, his green skin tinted pink on the cheeks. This was the stupidest thing he could ever do, honestly. Bother Raven during her meditations? She had warned them all not ten minutes earlier that she did not want to be disturbedfor the next hour. So, of course, not too much later, Beast boy realized he had to tell her something. Robin had warned against that idea as soon as he voiced it, but Beast boy was bever very good at listening. Of course, his bad listening habit had brought him here, figiting infront of Raven's door.

He finally reached forward, knocking solidly three times on her metal bedroom door, but just as his third knock finished, her door opened to reveil her violet eyes staring at him intensely. "You're interupting my meditation." She said with a small frown, but Beast boy just swallowed and grinned at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Rae... But this is very serious. Well, to me of course," He said, grinning ear to ear and shuffling his feet nervously. Of course, what he was going to say wouldn't make Raven be any less upset by his interruption. But that made no difference to him. He had to Ask. "I, uh, wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch. You only have herbal tea all the time, and I wanted to take you somewhere for once. Wanted to work on our friendship a bit, y'know?"

Raven slammed the door in his face, and he sighed, his eyes shifting down to his feet with a disappointed expression. She always did that. All the time, whenever he tried to get closer, she would shut him out. No playing Video games, Won't try his cooking, nothing. She wouldn't even take him on a walk! Not that he really wanted her to watch him... Well, do his business. But still, it was a bonding thing...

Well, it's not like I didn't try... He reasoned with himself, turning and shuffling back down the hall. He couldn't fix everything, he assumed, and wandered back into the living area to find Cyborg and Robin playing Video games.

"Well, don't get too distracted. I might kick your butt while you're shivering!" He heard Cyborg say to Robin. Not knowing or caing what that meant, he looked at the screen to see Cyborg's character, played by Robin and Cyborg playing his character.

All thoughts of Raven were gone instantly. "Dude! You're using my game profile!" He whined, rushing over and trying to pry the controller from Cyborg. Shoving aside his green best friend, Cyborn grinned and stuck his tongue out.

"Chill, BB. Robin's using mine, so I needed to fight him with somehow. Ya don't mind, do ya?" It was clear from his expression that whether Beast boy cared or not didn't bug him. After all, something like this never bugged him before. So Beast boy's next reaction didn't make any sense to him.

"I'm not kidding! Get the hell off my profile!" He nearly screamed, ripping the controller out of his hands and turning off the game. "You have to ask, dude! Not cool!"

"Alright, alright! Relax... Holy Jeez, BB... You're in a bad mood. Raven shoot you down again?" Cyborg asked, shifiting so he was sitting on the couch, watching his obviously stressed best friend. Beast boy sighed, dropping the remote beside the Game console and walking around the couch. He fell over the back so he sat upside down, and Robin moved to sit on his other side. Both Titan's looked at him worriedly, knowing how seriously he took this kind of thing.

Beast boy gave Cyborg a sad expression before he started flailing, like a three year old having an immense fit. "It was Awful! She just slammed her stupid heavy door in my face and left me there! I don't understand why she hates me so much! I'm trying to be as nice as I can; I've even cut back on the corny jokes!" He complained as the other two ducked out of the way of his flying limbs. He stopped moving and pouted, still upside down, as he finished talking.

"I told you, Beast boy," Robin said in his usual serious and all-knowing tone, "She's not a social person. So what if she doesn't want to run off and get a cup of coffee? Or watch a movie? She's your friend, and she doesn't hate you. Just try to do something she likes to do instead," He said, and smiled lightly at Beast boys suddenly intense stare. "Ask if you can meditate with her, and actually try. It worked for Starfire, after all."

"Or you could bring her some of her tea. Maybe even offer to give her a hand when she's doing something. Whatever, find something she needs help with, and help her." Cyborg piped up, grinning proudly at his idea. Beast boy nodded, and so far, he liked Robin's idea best.

"I guess you're right. I can try, after all..." He mumbled, but just as Robin opened his mouth to speak again, the Titan's alarm went off, and the screen switched over to a Bank with money soaring out the doors. on the roof top, with his Wand and stupid smile, stood Mumbo Jumbo. "You think, by now, he would stop trying." Beast boy Commented as Starfire and Raven appeared.

Robin smiled at beast boys remark, then stood. "Titan's, Go!" He ordered, and instantly they all were headed off to the Bank. Beast boy was an Eagleat the moment, Flying beside Raven, who gave him no notice what-so-ever. He tried not to let it bug him, and he landed right beside her as they Arrived at the Bank. The3 look on Mumbo's face was priceless, a mixture of frustration and fear.

"I've learned a few new tricks, Titans. Check out this new act!" He shouted, waving his wand with a vicious grin. Suddenly, the world was clouded and foggy. It slowly went away to reveil a dark space and each Titan found themselves seperated and completely alone in Mumbo's dangerous world.

**Raven Roth **

**Mumbo's World**

I coughed lightly as the smoke cleared a bit, making it possible for me to see again. I was suddenly alone, and it was amazing. There was nothing but darkness. All was black. Except for me. I could see me as clear as Daylight, but there seemed to be no ground, no walls, no ceiling... Nothing. Sighing, I pulled my hood down and took three steps forward. As I expected, the ground crumbled beneath me, shaking like an earth quake had just hit. Mumbo was so Cliche', it honestly suprised me he even passed as a criminal... Beside's for his magic, of course.

I landed, feet first, on the floor of Titan's Tower living room. Raising one eyebrow, I scanned the room to find the details amazingly done. How he knew so much about Titan's Tower, I had no clue, but I decided to continue on with this silly game of his. Sitting at the Games were Cyborg and Robin, completely entertained and not noticing me what so ever. "Robin?" I whispered, reaching out and touching his shoulder. I went straight through, and he shivered, but did not notice me.

"Yikes. Got a chill there." He remarked to Cyborg, and the other Titan chuckled in return.

"Well, don't get too distracted. I might kick your butt while you're shivering!" Their attention was resucked into the game as Beast boy entered the room, aggitated about something or other.

I saw where this was going immediately. The game they played was Beast boy's favorite, and from what I could tell, someone was using his character. That was an even worse idea, since he was in a bad mood. "Dude! You're using my game profile!" He cried, running straight through me and trying to pry the controller from Cyborg. I shivered that time, as he didn't even seem to notice. Maybe he couldn't feel it like robin did? I watch Cyborg shove Beast boy off before he could do anything about it and stick his tongue out playfully. He saw no harm in his actions. I saw no reason to watch any longer.

"Chill, BB. Robin's using mine, so I needed to fight him with somehow. Ya don't mind, do ya?" I tunred and left the room, hearing their voices get fainter and fainter as I wandered off towards my room.

"I'm not kidding! Get the hell off.. profile! You... to ask, dude... Not cool...!" I heard his voice get just out of my line of hearing as I walked through my door, eyes scanning. I knew where I was, and I saw where I was. I hovered just above my bed, chanting as I meditated. The other me, Mumbo's me, suddenly opened her eyes and stared me down, angry.

"Raven! This is all your fault!" She cried, her voice sounding differently from mine. She changed as she stood, anger rising. "He'll never see me! I'm nothing compared to you!" I stumbled back as she screamed at me, and watched in shock as she changed. Her hair grew out longer then mine, to her waist, and turned a Dark maroon red. Her eyes sharpened and turned red as well, but other then that, she looked exactly the same as me. Same skin tone, same body structure... Even the same powers. She threw things around the room wildly, but instead of the usual black coating, everything she used her powers on was opposite. Pure white, almost blinding to look at, would take the place of where my darker powers were.

"Who are you?" I shouted, pressing my back against the wall as the other Girl screamed. Suddenly, she calmed, her power deactivating and she stared at me with an empty expression. Her Chakram on her forehead was blue as the sky, clear as day. Then, with a slight giggle, she curtsied.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

**Beast Boy **

**Outside the Bank**

"Eww, gross!" I coughed out as the smoke cleared, back in my human form. I looked around, and Mumbo stood directly infront of me. I gasped, and lurched back, turning into a lion and snarling at him defensively. I quickly looked around to see I was alone, then crouched, ready to spring.

"I love this act. I distract everone else while I take you on. Wonderful, isn't it? Oh, and just incase you're wondering, I have no real interest in you. My employer offered me much more then this bank could ever hold. All they want is you, chained up, and at their disposal. Is that alright? If you come willingly, I'l let your friends go." He spoke smoothly, very self assured as he talked. Though his unussually cocky attitude was annoying, his words were more important. Someone wanted me? Capture me? Having no idea why I was so important, I just snarled and lept at the second-rate magician, managing to snag his cloak in my jaws.

Yelping, Mumbo ripped the cape out of my sharp feline teeth, frowning. "You asked for it!" He hissed, casting a spell at me. Leaping out of the way, I saw the ground I stood only seconds before burst into flames, and yeped. Mumbo had learned new tricks... These tricks seemed to be a little far from his usual style. I decided to report that to Roobin later, and lept at the magician, hitting him roughly in the left shoulder. The magician stumbled and cursed before casting another flame spell at me once more. Again I Evaded his magic, then shifted into a cheeta. Mumbo stared on in shock as the quicker creature swept forward and knocked his wand out of his hand with one clawed paw.

Screaming in pain from the wounds my claws caused, Mumbo burst towards his wand in a desperate attempt to retake the item, but was met with my foot on the small piece of wood. "No! No, wait, stop! There is more at stake then my petty thievery! Don't break it!" He pleaded, and I smirked, not believeing his stupid story for even a second. He just wanted to keep his powers, I was sure. I snapped the thing with my foot. Mumbo let out a blood curdling scream as he turned normal, and a Red mist left the small piece of Wood.

_'Failure'_

The voice seemed to come from inside my head, and I groaned, bending over to grip my suddenly throbbing Cranium. I looked up to see the red Mist slide easily down the Screaming Mumbo's throat and through the nose, and suddenly, he reverted back to his usual self, and collapsed onto the ground beside him. Assuming he was unconcious, I looked around to see the other Titan's standing nearby, their expressions confused. Raven, on the other hand, seemed absolutely petrified. Instinctively, I rushed over and grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her lightly. "Rae, are you okay?" I asked cautiously, worry filling my expression.

She seemed to slip back into reality at the sound of my voice, her expression reverting back to it s usual emptiness. "I'm fine But I think we have a new threat on our hands."

* * *

Hey guys! This story was just a random urge my brother asked for. He was like, 'Hey sis, I saw teen titan's this morning on TV. Can you write me a fan fiction?" Of course I was like sure...

Although, if It's crappy, I'm not gonna keep going. My brother asks for good reviews OR plot ideas... I will use any sent idea's as much as possible as the Writing goes on... So get involved? haha

Enjoy!


	2. Author Note FYI!

Hey guys- Sorry The update is taking so long. I'm in the middle of moving to a new town... My next chapter will be up asap. =]


End file.
